1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety ski binding having a forked front clamp which guides the front sole of the ski boot and a forked heel clamp which guides the ski boot in the area of the arch when the forked front clamp is angled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A safety ski binding of this type is known from the German registered design 82 23 875. In this ski binding both the front clamp as well as the heel clamp are guided by sliding in guides fixed to the skis along the length of the skis. The front and heel clamps are coupled with a flexible connecting bar so that they can be slid as a unit along the ski in order to optimize the dynamic properties of the ski. The front clamp can be secured in a desired position while the heel clamp can be freely moved, in order to prevent an undesirable stiffening of the ski in the area of the binding.
The sole holder of the heel clamp which extends to the arch of the ski boot is moveable in relation to the binding bars fixed to the skis led over the front clamp and is harnessed on the front clamp by a tension spring. The spring serves to apply a constant tension so that the ski boot lies on the sole holder of the front clamp and will, therefore, for constant release conditions, swing out in all events at a given release tension point, with the sole holder of the front clamp freed from the ski boot.
In the tension release of the safety ski binding, in which the front clamp frees the ski boot, it is desirable that the ski boot rotate about an axis essentially corresponding to the shin axis in order to maintain predetermined angle radii of the front sole area as well as the back sole area. In particular, in the angle movement of the ski boot, the sole or arch holder of the heel clamp should move so that they follow the angle movement of the shin axis.
The sole holder of the front clamp is formed in the usual manner as a forked clamp and leads the ski boot into its normal placement on opposite sides in an approximate point formation. Because of the kinetics of the angle movement of the ski boot and the sole holder which slides in a axis in front of the ski boot, the front clamp achieves the conventional safety ski binding in the release tension of the sole holder of the clamp in forward movement of the ski boot in the longitudinal direction of the ski. In this manner, the ski boot is slid forward by the tension spring of the heel clamp during the release movement of the front clamp. The angle axis also shifts forward thereby, which impairs the evenness of the release movement.